D Gray-Man Academy
by Brightpaw32
Summary: When the Black Order decides that they need more Exorcists they make an academy called the "Academic Branch". With Allen and Kanda as their teachers, the students really do have to be strong to survive these tests! Make a student at the Academy and watch him/her fight and study their way through classes! (Limited time only) (Mild language, blood, and violence.)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Hello readers! This is my first story, and I'm happy to present it! I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters. ~Brightpaw_

_(**Important!** Please read Author's Notes!)  
_

* * *

It seemed like any other day at the Black Order. The sun was shining bright and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. Inside the Black Order, four Exorcist were speaking with the Chief Officer inside his paper covered office about news that could change their lives as they know it.

Gathered around a long, semi-tidy desk were Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. In front of them stood the Chief Officer of the Black Order and Lenalee's older brother, Komui Lee.

"I know you all are busy at the moment, but I have some very important news to share with all of you", Komui started.

Lenalee watched her older sibling suspiciously as he is well-known for his "maniacal antics", and this important news could mean about anything.

"What is so important that you need all four of us here? Do we have a new mission?" Lenalee asked. Komui shook his head in response.

Kanda watched the man with a bored expression. "Don't tell us that you made a new machine or something. Or that you made a new way of doing anything that would 'help us'."

Komui chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, Kanda. Now, I think it would be a great time to tell you guys something."

"Well, you wanted to tell us something _other_ than you want to tell us something?" Allen asked politely. Lavi laughed and Lenalee sighed.

Komui frowned, but then clapped his hands like he always does when something is about to get done with a smile. "Right! The Black Order is making a new program for Exorcists!" Murmurs went around the group about what to think of this.

"What type of 'program' are you talking about?" Lavi inquired uncertainly.

"The Black Order is going to make an academy for young Exorcists that teaches them about akuma, how to use Innocence, and other things that a great Exorcist needs to know! Its name is the 'Black Order Academic Branch'. Good idea, isn't it?" Komui exclaimed cheerfully.

The group was silent for a few minutes. Allen raised his hand slowly. "Um, Komui, I don't think there's enough teachers to make an academy, let alone students! How are we going to gather that many people?"

"They are already signed up", Komui assured. "Now, you don't have to worry about the teachers. Because of the lack of students, the teachers are," he pointed at Allen and Kanda dramatically, "you!"

Kanda and Allen looked at each other in shock. "US?!" They yelled in unison.

The Chief Officer nodded. "Yep. You two are both Exorcists, so you know the most about being one. We can't just have a normal citizens do it, and Finders are busy doing missions. So from now on, you two are teachers." He turned to Lavi and Lenalee. "Also, Lavi, you will be the students' Educational Teacher. Allen and Kanda's jobs are just to teach them about being an Exorcist and what they do, but they don't teach the kids things like math, reading, and history. That's where you come in! You teach them all the educational stuff that the other Exorcists don't. Can you handle that?"

Lavi gave a curt nod, but then frowned. "Wait, does that mean I have to make lesson plans?" Komui nodded slowly like it was a no-brainer. Lavi groaned.

"Lenalee, you are the Physical Education teacher. Since the kids can't always keep up with the teachers, you have to train them. You control their battle training, speed exercises, and other things of the like. You may also go over healthy food habits, especially to the Parasite-types, if you would like. Can you do that?"

Lenalee nodded and smiled. "Will do! But…. What will Miranda and the others do?"

Komui blinked. "Well, Miranda Lotto is the Guidance Councilor (didn't choose that), I will be the principle, Howard Link will be the superintendent, Bookman will be the librarian, Froi Tiedoll is the art teacher (though only when he has time), Johnny Gill will be a secretary, and so on and so forth. Anymore questions?"

Kanda crossed his arms. "What if we need to go on a mission? What do we do with the squirts then?"

"You may bring some of the students depending on the mission. Though if it's too dangerous for them, you leave them with Lenalee or whoever you see fit. You may only bring up to five students with you on any given mission to avoid too many casualties. Anything else?"

Allen raised his hand. "Who can join the Academy?"

"You must have a certain IQ to enter, but otherwise, you may join if you're eight through nineteen. However, their parents have to agree to let them join if they're younger than sixteen. If you're older than that then you can just come out of your own free will. This means some students could be older than or the same age as you depending on the situation. Do I have to clear up anything else?"

Lavi smiled a foolhardy grin. "When do we get started?"

Komui laughed. "We begin tomorrow." The group paled slightly and looked at each other with surprised expressions. "You better get your starter packets from my desk and make some lesson plans!"

The four Exorcists hurriedly grabbed a small packet from off of Komui's cluttered desk and made their way out the door as they shared ideas, feelings, and wondered how Miranda would take the news….

Komui sighed and leaned on his wooden desk. "I hope they're up to this task…. I should have told them there was about sixty students signed up…" He heard yelling from the hallway and a high-pitched wail that could only come from Miranda. The new principle lifted his head and chuckled to himself. "I think they will be just fine!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**  
_

_Hello once again my dear readers!_

_Now, I hope you all enjoy this idea as much as I do. But the only thing is; I need your help. All of you! Since I have a lack of students (and I want to add you guys in this), I'm letting most of you make an Academy student! In order to qualify to make a character, however, you need to_

_A) Review this chapter_

_B) Say your thoughts on the story (idea)_

_C) Say that you want to make a character in the Review._

_You only have to do ONE of those to qualify. But there are some rules you need to follow to make a character. (Do NOT make your character in the Review. I'll PM you to make a character.)_

_Name_

_Gender_

_Age_

_Height_

_Weight_

_Weapon (what they fight with)_

_Type (Equipment, Parasite, or Crystal)_

_What they do HOBBY wise_

_What they do PERSONALITY wise_

_How they are socially (Not necessary)_

_Appearance (Not necessary)_

_There are also rules about what Type you are. Only ONE TO TWO characters can use Crystal-type Innocence (this rule may not apply if there are about 60 characters), so the first people who makes them gets them. Only a handful Parasite-type students, and Equipment-types will be your only option after that. NO ONE can make a Noah student. NO ONE can make their student a modified akuma UNLESS I think your character is that awesome. Other restrictions will apply wherever necessary. (You may only make one character unless I ask you specifically to make another one.)_

_Those are the rules and don't worry about remembering the guidelines; I'll PM you them. Have a nice day/night and I'll see you guys later!_

_Paths are as Bright as we make them ~Brightpaw_


	2. Curtains Open! (The Beginning Take 2)

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee walked down a long hallway while looking around, almost as if they had found something interesting on the plain, white walls and shining floor. It was the third time that the four Exorcists had wandered around the academy, but they still found the idea of an Exorcist school as a weird but exciting thing.

Lenalee glanced at the boys before letting her eyes wander. "This academy is so big!"

Kanda nodded in agreement before turning to Allen. "Hey, Moyashi!"

"My name is Allen. _Allen_!" Allen growled in response.

Lavi grinned at Allen. "Oh relax! Why don't you just let Kanda do what he wants for once! It's not like he's doing any harm," Allen was about to argue when Lavi interrupted him, "and why do you hate being called 'moyashi' anyways?"

Allen frowned. "Because, I'm not short! So calling me 'moyashi' would be misleading! Also, if the children hear Kanda say it, won't they start calling me that too?"

Lavi thought for a moment before replying, "Probably." He then snickered.

Lenalee frowned, knowing that whatever Lavi was thinking about was probably not good. "What are you snickering at, Lavi?"

The Bookman looked away mischievously. "Oh, nothing! I was just thinking that, y'know... Allen doesn't want Kanda to call him 'moyashi' because it makes him upset, but he loves him. Kanda feels the same way, but he shows his affection by calling Allen 'moyashi' instead of his given name. That's all."

All four of them stopped walking. Allen and Kanda looked at each other, both of them wearing poker faces. They both gradually turned their attention to Lavi and glowered at him. Lavi gave a nervous smile and gulped.

Lenalee took a timer out of her pocket and set it to one minute. "Ok, Lavi, you have a minute to explain and then run. Or just run. Your time starts now."

As soon as Lavi heard the timer click he started. "Ok, I know I made a mistake now, and I'm sorry, but Lenalee made me do it! If she didn't ask, I wouldn't have told! And besides, I've said things like this before and you guys didn't hit me (except Kanda), so why is now so different? I know what I did was wrong, and I will atone for my sins later, but we have to get to the Theatre now and I can't be injured before we even get there! So please just relax and let this go…. That's all I got. Ciao!" and with that Lavi dashed down the hallway and made a swift right, barley-avoiding collision with the cement wall.

Lenalee watched the timer and turned it off once it beeped. "Not bad," she commented.

"Can we kill him now?" Kanda asked tersely.

Allen shook his head. "Lavi did have a point, we can't injure him before we even get to the auditorium. The beating will have to wait."

Kanda growled, but didn't argue. Lenalee smiled and started pulling the two along. "Come on; we're going to be late!" They both stumbled forward from the hurried pull on their sleeves. They then agreed quickly (Kanda muttering) and followed Lenalee to the auditorium.

* * *

Kanda frowned as he made his way toward two black double doors and then glanced behind himself at Lenalee. She accompanied him at the northern side of the auditorium while Lavi and Allen waited at the opposite side. The plan was that Komui would finish his announcement and hand the students off to him and Allen afterward.

Lenalee pressed her ear against the doors and gestured Kanda to be silent by putting up one finger. Kanda crossed his arms and thought about how stupid this whole thing was. There was no reason for them to stay hidden from the students, as they would meet all of them anyways!

"Kanda!" Lenalee's voice shook the young samurai out of his thoughts. "It's time; let's go!" Kanda nodded and Lenalee swung open the doors just as Komui was starting the four Exorcists' introductions.

"Now please give it up for your new teachers; Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee!" Komui announced. The students gave small cheers and giggled at the principle's dramatic introduction as he backed away from the front of the stage. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi walked on to the stage and greeted Komui respectfully.

Allen tried his best to keep a straight face. "Komui, what was that?"

Komui smiled. "I just got them warmed up for you guys."

Lavi grinned and chuckled lightly. "That was a little _too_ dramatic!"

Kanda started shoving Komui off stage, clearly not impressed by his antics. "Get off stage, idiot," he muttered. The principle tried to object, but was quickly shooed away by the rest of the teachers. Some children quietly laughed at the scene that took place in front of them, but they all settled down once all four teachers took their rightful places in front of the stage.

Allen smiled warmly at the new students and bowed. "Hello new students of the Academic Branch."

One of the younger children waved at Allen. "Hi!"

Allen blinked in surprise but then chuckled. "Hello!" he greeted kindly. The white-haired Exorcist paused for a moment before continuing. "Right… My name is Allen Walker, but you may call me Allen. We're not ones for formalities here, so 'Mr. Walker' and things of the like will not be necessary. I will be a teacher to only half of you here. The rest will go wit-"

Lavi started poking Allen. "Come on! Can I meet the kids now? I want a hello!"

Allen pouted in annoyance. "Fine. The floor is yours," he gestured to the floor just beyond the front of the stage. "… Oh wait."

Lavi deadpanned when his gaze rested on the edge of the stage. "…. Thanks Allen. You're really good at sharing the spotlight." Lenalee giggled and Kanda growled while he crossed his arms in disapproval. Unlike Kanda, the students laughed at the boys' antics and enjoyed the little show.

After a little more dilly-dallying on Lavi and Allen's part, Lenalee spoke up. "OK, with all seriousness we should introduce ourselves or else we will be behind schedule." She turned to Lavi. "You can say 'hi' to some students after we get class." Lenalee waited for the two boys to nod before she continued. "Right. I'm Lenalee Lee, but like Allen said, you may just call me Lenalee. I will be your physical education teacher, but unlike Allen and Kanda, you all will have me as a teacher." She gestured for Lavi to introduce himself.

"I'm Lavi," Lavi started. "Now, just as Allen was going to explain, only half of you are going to have him as a teacher. The other half goes to this guy here", he pointed at Kanda. "Yes, I know, it's hard to believe, but he's male. Don't be deceived." Some students snickered at the joke, but they stopped as soon as Kanda glared at them.

The annoyed Exorcist turned his attention quickly to Lavi, his eyes cold with rage, but kept a calm voice. "What was that, rabbit?"

Lavi put his hands up in surrender and shuddered. "N- nothing!" he stammered.

Kanda relaxed a little, but still watched Lavi dangerously. "That's what I thought." The students looked back and forth between the two teachers, but they kept silent. Kanda gazed at the students, but his expression was no longer angry as much as intolerant. "To resume what rabbit here was trying to say-"

"Did I not just say my name was 'Lavi'?" Lavi asked Kanda flatly.

Kanda paused and glared at Lavi. Lavi looked down and pretended to lock his mouth shut. Kanda nodded curtly in approval before continuing. "You all will either have me or Moyashi as main teachers. In the morning and later in the afternoon you will all switch to Lavi and Lenalee, but they will only have you for about an hour and a half at a time."

Allen growled at Kanda and muttered about his name being "Allen", but he quickly dismissed the matter. "On a regular school day you may get up at any point of time, but you're breakfast from seven o' clock to eight thirty. You must report to home room at eight forty. If your teacher is not at his or her classroom within twenty minutes after class has started, then the class is automatically dismissed."

"However, if, let's say, Allen is absent," Lavi chipped in abruptly, "One of Allen's students must report to the teachers that he is missing. Also (and this goes for all of you), tell the teachers where you go if you leave the school premises. Yes, you may leave the academy, and for as long as you like at that. At least you don't miss your classes, that is!"

"Even if your main teacher is absent," Kanda stated sternly, " it's still your responsibility to attend the rest of the classes."

A girl with spiky, golden brown hair raised her hand, but she spoke before she was given permission to speak. "But aside from attending the extra classes, you can spend all day outside school, right?"

Kanda shook his head. "You are not allowed to leave the school premises for the time being. This is because of safety regulations. We'll teach you how to leave the academy, which direction town is, and the quickest route out of the school once we think you're ready. You all must remember that when you learn depends on you, not other people, so you may never learn how to leave the school. Or at least be permitted to leave. At the moment however, everyone is only allowed to wander around the academy."

The students stared at Kanda in horror, imagining themselves trapped in the learning facility. Lenalee forced a smiled in dismay. "You'll all have plenty of time after school to do your daily activities, as the academic lessons end at three o' clock P.M. If any of you have questions about a subject or want extra lessons, you may ask the teacher for a tutorial on the subject. Otherwise, you all may do what you wish. If you don't know whether you're allowed to do something, you may ask any of the attendants at the school."

Allen stepped forward. "If you have any other questions your teacher will answer them." He gave the students a puzzled look. "You all got slips saying which teacher you go to, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure…?"

"Mmm-hm!"

"Why not?"

Allen nodded. "Good! Now, no one move until I say so, and when I say left or right, it's my left and right." He pointed at the left side of the auditorium to clarify. "People with the slip that reads 'Allen', please go to the left side of the auditorium." He then pointed to his right. "People with the 'Kanda' slip, please go to the right side of the auditorium. You all may go now."

The students all got up and went to the left or right side of the auditorium in an organized fashion. When the classes met up on each side they chatted quietly while the teachers exchange last words.

Lavi grinned at Lenalee and Kanda. "Good luck to the two of you! I hope your classes are nice enough."

"Che!" Kanda replied in irritation. "I doubt we'll need it, but same goes for the two of you."

Allen grinned. "And let the best class win!"

"This is not a game, Allen!" Lenalee scolded.

"And let the best class win," Kanda agreed.

Lenalee gave a sigh and Lavi rubbed her back softly. "It's Ok, just let the two do what they want." He made his way off the stage. "Come on Allen, let's go!"

Allen nodded and wished the other two fair well as he followed Lavi out the door, his class following behind him.

Lenalee waved Allen goodbye as she made her way toward Kanda, who was already talking to the class.

"…. Anyone here have a slip that writes 'Allen'?" Kanda was asking. When all the students shook their heads Kanda pushed the double doors open. "Alright. Then let's go."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hello once again dear readers!_

_I apologize for the long wait, especially for such a "dull" chapter (or at least I think it is...). Creating characters took some time, and between school and band I had my hands full! But now chapters should come in more frequently...  
_

_Now, however true that may be, I would prefer it if you all would not tell me to post them "now" if they do come in later than expected. A general question like "when is the chapter going to be up?", "when will you (if you do) update?" or prodding me to continue making chapters is fine, but saying "MAKE THE CHAPTER NOW" is not going to make me write or think things up any sooner. I enjoy going at my own pace and I don't want to give you guys a crummy chapter. That would be... unfortunate.  
_

_On to bigger and brighter things, I want to thank everyone who created__ new characters. They are all unique and special, which makes me think that this story will certainly be very fun to read and write! If anyone else would like to create a character still, you still have time. You will only have a few days, though two days should be enough to make a character. Same rules apply: **Don't post your character on the Reviews**. By now if you post your character on the review I will **NOT** accept him/her. And this goes for everyone else too. If you made a character, **DON'T WRITE WHO YOU MADE IN THE**** REVIEW**. I'll remind everyone of that next chapter as well._  


___I hope you all are not upset with me for taking so long. DX I'll try to be faster!  
_

___Paths are as Bright as we make them ~Brightpaw  
_


End file.
